


What We Don’t Talk About

by TuesdayWithSunrise



Category: Bawson
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Slow Burn, pitch - Freeform, tv gone too soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuesdayWithSunrise/pseuds/TuesdayWithSunrise
Summary: When the conversation can’t be had in public, or with words.





	What We Don’t Talk About

Mike never danced with Ginny, she’d never seen him dance with anyone. Happy to sit and watch everyone, he mostly switched between picking at his beer label and sneaking glances at her. 

Every couple of weeks she would try and bring him to the floor. He always declined - his knees, his back, the music, too drunk, not drunk enough. Always something. She kept asking, trying to find the right combination that would let her experience his hands in a new way. 

One morning halfway through a road trip she asked why he never danced. 

“That’s not the conversation I want to have Rook. Of all the things we don’t talk about that is pretty much number one.”

“Dancing?”

A look filled with pity and amusement filled his eyes as he stood up to get more fruit from the breakfast buffet. “Yeah, dancing.” 

The bus ride was long and boring. It was also loud. Mike needed his leg stretched long and was sitting in the back, but even road weary ball players sometimes got a touch of motion sickness and Ginny was up towards the front. 

Txt to Old Man - Dancing?  
> you just can’t let this go can you? Ok. Why do you dance?

Txt to Old Man - it feels good, the music turns off my brain and I don’t need to be Ginny (tm) I just get to be me. 

> and when you’ve gone dancing with boyfriends?

Txt to Old Man - different. Sometimes it is foreplay but most of the time it is just about being close with him. Still mainly about having fun and working up a sweat.

There was a long pause. 

> if I dance with you can you leave me alone about it when the team is out?

Txt to Old Man - Do you have moves?? I want to know!!! Yes. We’ll dance and then you will remember joy and it will be good. 

A flurry of gifs blew up his phone. All dancing in increasing muppet like motions. 

> ok. Here is the deal. I will ask you and don’t turn me down - deal?

He looked up towards the front of the bus. Ginny has reached up over the seat back with a double thumbs up. Nobody wonders about it. She is obviously talking with Lawson. 

They get back to San Diego and the team goes out to the club. She wears jeans that he has admired from many a bar booth but he doesn’t ask. 

Ten days later there is a dive bar that a half dozen teammates were closing with a little dance floor and a great jukebox. He doesn’t ask. 

Ginny is picking Mike up to head over to Blip’s for dinner and movies. When he answers the door he is wearing a shirt that had only recently been returned to him. Ginny had kept it in her bag for awhile under one pretense or another. It is pale grey and soft, matched with shorts that show off his calves, a rare favorite of hers, and trainers. 

“Hey Rookie, before we go - will you dance with me?” He reaches out his hand and waits while she processes that he has picked 4:30 on a Tuesday afternoon and stone cold sober to dance with her. 

She takes his hand and is led into his dining room as Mike tells Siri to play “the song”. She is twirled into a ballroom pose without warning and she floats into this new shape, with his hand on her hip, light and warm. 

“Dancing is always a conversation Rookie.” He steps forward with his left foot, she feels it and drops her right foot back. He continues, “Club dancing is great when what you need to say is about want and desire but I spend every moment I’m with you making sure we aren’t talking about that.”

He has moved her halfway around the room, he spins her out to the length of their arms in thee simple steps and with a twitch of the wrist she curls back into his chest. 

“I am so beyond desire, we are so beyond casual flirting if we were on the club floor it would only be way over the line.” His hand moves a touch higher on her back, there is a little pressure from his out stretched arm and she sways back in an arch like she has seen on television. 

“The conversation Rookie, for us, is long game. What I want to dance with you is about trust, and presence, and that what I want to do for the rest of my life is frame your elegance.” He spins them in a big sweeping tango circle leg over leg around the room as the song ends. 

The music stops and Ginny stays in his arms to catch her breath. She looks up at his open, content face and there is no trace of cocksure bravado. Just a man who might be in love smiling down at her. He kisses her forehead gently. They go to dinner.


End file.
